


愿你被这世界温柔以待 番外三（1）

by RubyChen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyChen/pseuds/RubyChen
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 2





	愿你被这世界温柔以待 番外三（1）

番外三（1）  
《孩子沉迷游戏怎么办 上》

刚刚拿到划大录取通知书的某高三毕业生李同学最近有些沉迷游戏且无法自拔。金道英在多次发现他熬夜到凌晨五点后，忍无可忍地拔掉了家里的网线，结果引发了金廷祐的五百行代码全部消影无踪的惨案。

为此，金道英用了一个星期的五花肉给金廷祐赔罪，并决定从万恶源头开始着手解决。

于是他直接杀到了郑在玹正在实习的公司里——郑氏集团，且不明白为什么他在门口随手拉了一个西装革履的男人礼貌询问“请问郑在玹在吗”时，站在西装男身边的白衬衫小姐惊得差点把手里的文件扔到地上。

“你找在玹呀？”西装男笑得一脸和蔼，视线上下打量了一番穿着白T恤牛仔裤的金道英，笑容不减，“或许你叫金道英吗？”

金道英听到自己的名字从一个陌生人嘴里念出来觉得十分奇怪，但还是乖乖点了点头没多问他怎么会知道自己。

西装男又冲他和善地笑笑说“那你跟我进来吧”，示意一旁呆楞着的秘书小姐带路。

直到金道英被一个人留在一间办公室门口和西装男道谢说再见的时候他才后知后觉地反应过来，那男人笑起来时候脸上的酒窝可真眼熟。

但他没做多想。隔着玻璃门，金道英迅速捕捉到一只上班时间摸鱼的郑在玹。实习生小郑背对着门低着头，两只手在手机屏幕上操作得飞快。

金道英用脚趾头想想都知道郑在玹连着的蓝牙耳机里会是谁的声音。

身后推门的动静把郑在玹吓了一跳，眼疾手快地把手机往兜里一揣，忍受着那边李楷灿的失声尖叫，企图让他听见自己憋在嗓子里的小声警告：“我靠我爸来了，快退快退快退！”

显然那厢李楷灿沉浸在痛失队友的悲伤中，一点儿也没听到郑在玹焦急的提醒，还兀自大喊大叫着，“郑在玹！你在干嘛！啊啊啊啊啊！”

“李楷灿，你在干嘛？”

金道英的声音令电话两端都陷入了诡异的沉默，半晌耳机里默默传来了队友退出游戏的提示音，郑在玹捂着心脏从椅子上滑倒了地上。

“哥……”郑在玹脸上还残留着惊恐的表情，颤颤巍巍地开口叫站在他面前俯视他的人。“你是怎么进来的？”他记得自家公司的安保一直很严来着。

“我在门口碰到了一个员工，他带我进来的。”金道英没什么所谓地将手上那只蓝牙耳机扔到了郑在玹的办公桌上，自顾自地坐上了郑在玹刚刚坐过的椅子。

实习生真惨。金道英腹诽。周日还要上班。

地上的郑在玹也咽了咽口水，心想周日还会来公司上班的除了他这个被压榨的“关系户”实习生，就只剩下郑氏集团的大老板——他的亲生父亲了。

郑在玹思忖了一会儿还是决定不告诉金道英这个事实，免得等会儿惊慌失措的人从他变成了金道英。

“哥找我干嘛？”郑在玹缓过神来，又恢复了笑嘻嘻的样子，故意把椅子转了个方向让金道英能面朝自己，逐渐将人困在自己和办公桌之间。

他顺着自上而下的角度从金道英的T恤领口看进去，视线露骨且毫不遮掩。

几年间的相处让金道英彻底认清了郑在玹的“精力”无边，自己当年在甜品店对他“纯情学弟”的定义实在是这辈子犯过的最大的错误。

金道英猛地一抬膝盖抵在了郑在玹岔开的两条长腿的中间，冷酷无情地用力推开了企图努着嘴向他靠近的人，趁人失去耐心前先说起了正事。

“郑在玹xi，你要是再敢带着李楷灿没日没夜地打游戏，我现在就去找英浩哥把你和李楷灿的号给注销了。”

这让刚刚还嬉皮笑脸的人立马摆出了一副苦大仇深的委屈表情，“哎讲点道理啊哥哥！”郑在玹委屈巴巴地哭诉，“哪能是我拉着李楷灿没日没夜地打游戏，明明是他为了拿到这个季度的游戏奖品压榨我帮他一起刷副本好吗！”

他一面说着一面将手攀上了金道英的膝盖窝，在人发觉不妙想收回腿之前先将自己整个人挤进了金道英的两腿之间。

“不行！绝对不行！”金道英瞪圆了兔子眼睛斩钉截铁地打消郑在玹脑子里的限制级念头，“你那办公室的门是玻璃的！”

唉。郑在玹烦躁地薅了一把头发，忍着不耐烦走到门口锁上门拉上门帘，又折返回椅子双手撑上椅子的扶手将人圈在中间，“现在行了吧？”

当然不行！金道英伶牙俐齿地辩驳说办公室一般都不怎么隔音，而且郑在玹初来乍到只是个实习生，如果因为作风问题被开除以后都不好找工作了。

“开不了。”郑在玹耐心告罄，开始啃咬起金道英的嘴唇来，“老头子还等我继承家产呢。”他含混不清地说。也没管金道英听清楚没有就捉着他修长漂亮的手往自己裤子里塞。

结果就是他半强迫地握着金道英的手把自己彻底摸硬了以后才发现办公室里没套也没润滑。

郑在玹看着金道英望向自己的无辜眼神，泄气地放开那人的手，垂头丧气地朝厕所走去。

反正周日连保洁阿姨都不上班，老头子和秘书姐姐在顶楼工作，跟他八竿子打不着，再丢脸也没人会笑话他。

倒是金道英看着人撑着小帐篷往厕所走的样子觉得可怜又好笑，不自觉想起大二时有一次在学生会办公室，精力旺盛的小孩也是这样一副生气又无奈的样子。

于是他趁郑在玹把门关上之前挤进了厕所的小隔间里，看到刚刚还气恼不已的人立马换上了一副惊讶欣喜的表情。

金道英揉了揉鼻子低着脑袋不好意思和郑在玹对视，自说自话地将人抵在隔间的门上解开了他的皮带和西装裤。“我帮你吧。”金道英装作云淡风轻的样子说。

他的耳朵根红了一片，郑在玹只觉得全身上下的血液都在往下身冲，胀的比刚才更难受了。

等金道英微凉的手指握上他那一根的时候，郑在玹没忍住喘了一声，低声催促掌握主动权的人快点。

其实金道英的实战经验并不丰富。人生前二十年他鲜少给自己解决，无欲无求地像个和尚；而后来的几年里他只求自己别被人折腾坏掉，次次都哭着哀求身上的人适可而止，他一点儿都不想过早地精尽人亡。

这会儿他凭着微薄的知识储备尽量照顾到每一个地方，却依旧被郑在玹嫌弃。一会儿说太慢了，一会儿说他下手太重了，来来去去没完没了。

金道英觉得自己手都要磨破皮了郑在玹那玩意儿还丝毫没有要释放的迹象。

“要不，你自己来？”他有些抱歉地提议。其实他也知道自己技术不佳，显然郑在玹也忍得很难受。

可这并不代表他想在厕所和郑在玹来一炮。所以当郑在玹三下五除二脱下他外裤的时候，金道英实打实地吓了一跳。

不是吧？没有措施硬来吗？他惊慌地看着郑在玹连连摇头，连连向后退用全身表达自己的抗拒，最后跌坐在马桶上。

“我不进去。”郑在玹的额角有因为欲望迟迟得不到纾解沁出来的汗水。他一手扶住金道英的腰防止单薄的人往下滑，一手撑在马桶的水箱上低头去吻金道英的嘴唇。

他将阴茎抵在金道英的两腿间快速抽插起来——这会儿金道英是真觉得自己的皮要被磨破了。

郑在玹刚刚只脱了金道英的牛仔裤，眼下小在玹隔着层黑色的布料不时和小道英打个招呼，一来二去金道英也有了感觉。

他别开脸不去看郑在玹戏谑的眼神，咬着牙不让自己开口求人帮忙解决一下生理问题。

兔子别扭的样子着实可爱。郑在玹干脆停下动作，将人从马桶上抱起来脱去了最后一层布料，又调换了两人的位置让他张开腿坐在自己腿上。

郑在玹的阴茎正好卡在金道英的臀缝间，双腿大张的人几乎是条件反射地开始出水。金道英死命收缩穴口，不想让人发现他那些羞耻的生理反应。

“哥，”郑在玹趴在他耳朵边叫他，肉棒在臀缝间磨蹭，不时擦过穴口。他的欲望被人握在手里，每动作一下就能撞到结实的腹肌，“湿了吗？”

郑在玹的语气带笑，臊的金道英把脸埋在身前人的肩颈间不肯抬起来，闷声闷气地让他快点结束。

兔子脸皮薄，再逗下去就该急了。郑在玹识相地闭嘴干活，终于伴随着粗喘释放在了金道英的腿间——只是不小心溅到了他的牛仔裤上。

金道英刚开始还对自己把郑在玹的腹肌弄得湿漉漉黏糊糊感到抱歉，红着脸抽了几张纸巾替他擦干净。等他弯腰去拉自己的牛仔裤时，才发现外裤上沾上了不少郑在玹的东西，这让他分外委屈地抬头看向始作俑者。

郑在玹还在认认真真地帮他把里里外外的液体都擦干净，任劳任怨地帮人把内裤穿好才尴尬地挠了挠脑袋瓮声瓮气地问金道英要怎么办。

“快去给我买一条啦！”金道英半羞半恼地将人踹出了厕所，又突然间想到什么似的把一头雾水的人拽了回来。“那个什么游戏奖品，是装备道具吗？有这么重要？”重要到李楷灿天天熬夜到凌晨？

“是台笔记本电脑，可能小孩自己需要不好意思跟你和英浩哥开口吧。”郑在玹在得到金道英草草的点头以后乖乖出门往商场去了。

显然不是。徐英浩父母上两天刚为了奖励李楷灿考上划大给他买了台笔记本电脑，而金道英在看到他收到的礼物时随口感叹了一句自己好像也得买台新电脑了。

金道英坐在马桶上笑了笑，也不知是该夸这小孩懂事还是该骂他不懂事了。他的心里感觉暖暖的，像是身后悄摸摸尾随了个小太阳，偷偷发光发热却不想被别人发现。

可爱又可气的小模样。


End file.
